Subbots!
Subbots! is the 8th episode of "CuldeeFell Shortz!". NOTE: This story is the 2nd story in the "T-Series Arc!". If you haven't read "War on Youtube!" yet, then please read that story to avoid spoilers. Thanks for reading and please enjoy the story! Script SYNOPSIS - T-Series is losing against PewDiePie but he has a trick up his non existent sleeve! He came up with his team of robots called Sub-bots! Everytime a Sub-bot is made, T-Series' subcount goes higher. Its up for the 9 year old army to find out the truth of T-Series! (It starts off with T-Series with his line of robots) T-Series: Perfect! My robots are almost done! Once they are done, they are gonna make YouTube users and sub to me. Then I will be the first YouTuber to complete 100,000,000 subs! MUAHAHAHAHAAHAHA! (Suddenly the door bell rings) T-Series: Oooh! My chicken wings! (It then switches to Culdee watching the subcount. PewDiePie is 33,000 subs over T-Series) Culdee: How is he still losing?! I need to get more people to subscribe! (Culdee then calls Youtube) YouTube: Dafuq you want? Culdee: Yeah! T-Series is still catching up with PewDiePie for some reason! I mean we got the whole town of Pensacola to sub to him! Youtube: B*tch really? Culdee: Yeah! Youtube: F*ck! Okay um. Why don't you try to get the whole planet to sub to him! Culdee: How do I do that? Youtube: I don't f*cking know! Hot Air Balloon maybe? While you're there you can drop messages in bottles to people and they can sub! Culdee: Great idea! I'm gonna go get my friends! (Culdee then puts down the phone and runs out) (It then switches back to T-Series eating chicken wings) T-Series: This sh*t good man! Lets see how my subbots are doing! (T-Series then sees the subbots activated) T-Series: Yes! My bots are awake! Now, who is your favorite YouTuber? Subbot 1: T-Series! Subbot 2: He's the best! Subbot 3: We love T-Series! T-Series: Excellent! Now, I need all of you to make accounts and make sure they are all subbed to T-Series! Subbot 1: Yes sir! (The Subbots then start making accounts) T-Series: Excellent! (It then switches to Culdee, Rh, Endless, and MarioFan in a hot air balloon) MarioFan: Okay why are we in a hot air balloon again? Culdee: Because guys, we need more people to subscribe to PewDiePie! Endless: I'm not a big fan of hights! Rh: None of us are but hopefully this is worth the risk! Culdee: Alright! We are headed towards Michigan! Grab the message in bottles! (MarioFan then grabs a message in a bottle and throws it off the balloon) (Meanwhile in Michigan, people are just minding their own buisness when the message in a bottle falls and breaks on someone's head making him unconscious) Citizen: AW SH*T! Citizen: Where the hell did that come from! MarioFan: Bullseye! Alright! Lets go drop some more bottles! (The hot air balloon then drives away) (It then switches to Junior playing Minecraft) Junior: Man! I love playing Minecraft! (Junior then gets bored) Junior: Man, I'm bored! I'm gonna ask Chef Pee Pee if he can make me something to eat! (Junior then gets up from his chair and goes to the kitchen. Chef Pee Pee is making Macaroni and Cheese) Junior: Chef Pee Pee! Chef Pee Pee: Ugh! What do you want Junior?! I'm making Macaroni and Cheese! Junior: Woah! Macaroni and Cheese! Wow! When's it gonna be done? Chef Pee Pee: In about 5 minutes! Junior: 5 minutes! But I want by Mac and Cheese now! Chef Pee Pee: Well you're going to have to wait now shut your trap! Junior: Aww! (Junior then walks back to his room) Junior: Man I'm so bored! I don't want to play Minecraft, I can't eat Mac and Cheese! What do I do? Oooh! I know! I can watch YouTube videos! But first! Lets check PewDiePie's subcount! (Junior then checks PewDiePie's subcount. He is 100 subs over T-Series. Junior: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Bowser, Chef Pee Pee, and Mario come in) Bowser: Junior! Why are you screaming?! I'm trying to watch Charleyyy! Junior: (Babbles about PewDiePie losing to T-Series) Bowser: Well! Spit it out damnit! Junior: PewDiePie is losing to T-Series! Bowser: Seriously? Chef Pee Pee: Over a channel? (Suddenly Chef Pee Pee smells smoke) AHHHH! THE MAC AND CHEESE! (Chef Pee Pee then runs downstairs) Mario: Its this PewDiePie vs T-Series thing! Jeffy chased me with a chainsaw sword because I called PewDiePie a stupid channel! Jeffy: WHAT DID YOU SAY B*TCH? Mario: Sh*t! Not again! (Mario then runs away from a chainsaw sword wielding Jeffy) Bowser: Whatever! If you want to talk about your "PewDiePie vs T-Series" then tell your friends okay? Junior: Okay dad! Bowser: Alright! Now quiet! (Bowser then leaves to watch Charleyyy) Junior: Aww! I gotta tell my friends! (It then switches to Junior on the couch. Cody and Joseph then join him) Cody: Whats the matter Junior? You sounded upset on the phone! Joseph: Yeah dude! Junior: Well guys! PewDiePie is losing to T-Series! Cody: WHAT?! Joseph: No way dude! Cody: I-It can't be real! You're lying! Junior: No I'm not! And heres proof! (Junior then brings out his laptop and shows the subcount) Cody: NOOO! Joseph: I can't believe it! Cody: What are we gonna do? Junior: Wait a minute! Lets check his videos! (Junior then checks T-Series' videos. Most of them don't even hit a million) Junior: Ah ha! Cody: What is it Junior? Joseph: Yeah dude! Junior: So T-Series has 83 mil correct? Cody: Yeah! Junior: Well most of his videos can't even hit a million views! Cody: What? Joseph: That doesn't make any sense! Junior: Yeah! He has 83 million subs but can't hit a million views! Cody: What could this mean? Junior: I don't know! But we gotta solve this case! We are gonna have to do this, Police style! (Joseph is about to talk) Junior: I CALL BAD COP! Joseph: Awww! (It then switches to Bowser watching Charleyyy and Friends) Bowser: HAHAHA! Oh man Charleyyy! I almost pooped on that one! Ah well, Charleyyy and Friends is going off now so I guess I'll watch the news! Hehe! (Bowser then goes to the news channel) Goodman: BREAKING NEWS MKAY! A hot air balloon is going around the planet and dropping bottles onto peoples heads. This is apparently dangerous and illegal since if a bottle hits a person's head, they are likley to have a concussion. Or worse, get their head cracked into pieces. Now since we don't want to witness the opening scene from "Chef Pee Pee's Killing Spree!", we are sending police to go after the balloon and hopefully stop the people who are doing this! Bowser: Hot air balloon? Bottles? Man this world is so weird? Oh hey Charleyyy is back on! (It then switches to Junior, Cody and Joseph roaming Pensacola looking for clues) Junior: Hopefully we will find the answer to this soon! Cody: Junior we have been looking around for hours! Can we please take a break! Junior: Hush Cody! We will not stop till we figure this out! Cody: I don't know about you but I'm leaving! Junior: Cody wait! Ugh! Whatever! Lets keep looking Joseph! Joseph: Actually! I want to go home so, I'm outa here! (Joseph then leaves) Junior: Joseph! Ugh! I guess this is up to me! (Junior then notices Police cars driving out of Pensacola) Junior: Woah! That's alot of Police Cars! I think Imma see why there is so many! (Junior then gets in his Thomas Car and drives after the Police Cars) (It then switches to India where Culdee is dropping more bottles) Culdee: Its going good so far! Soon T-Series will lose! (Culdee then notices Rh on the floor with a pail face) Culdee: Rh you okay? Rh: Water! I need Water! Endless: We ran out of water! MarioFan: Where is all the water bottles! Culdee: Oh I emptied them so I can put more messages in them! MarioFan: CULDEE YOU FRIKEN IDIOT! WE WILL DIE WITHOUT WATER! Culdee: Calm down! I'm just gonna throw this last bottle and then we will go down and get some for Rh! (Suddenly Police Cars enter India and get out of their cars. Brooklyn Guy grabs a megaphone) Brooklyn Guy: Excuse me! But I will need you all to rest the hot air balloon so we can arrest you! You can't throw bottles because it will land on peoples heads. And from a fall like that, they will get a concussion or die! Culdee: Sorry! I can't hear you over the Hot Air Balloon's machinery! I'm just gonna throw this last bottle! (Culdee then throws the bottle but it lands on Simmons) Simmons: OW! Brooklyn Guy: SIMMONS! Okay thats it! Shoot em down! (The Police then shoot the balloon down) Culdee: Whats going on! MarioFan: Our balloon is being shot down! Endless: AGH! Rh: Water! Everyone (Except Rh): AHHHHHHHHHHH! (The Balloon then starts to fall) (Junior then comes up in his Thomas Car) Junior: Woah! A falling Hot Air Balloon! (The Balloon is about to hit a red building with a white T on it. Culdee notices the building) Culdee: AGH! (T-Series then looks out of the building and sees the balloon falling on him) T-Series: AW SH*T! (The Balloon then falls on the building. The screen goes black. Screaming and Sirens are heard. The episode then ends) Trivia * This is the second episode in the "T-Series Arc". * The story takes place after "Goodman's Money Scheme 3". Category:Stories by CuldeeFell13 Category:CuldeeFell Shortz Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:Endlesspossibilities 2006 Episodes Category:Mario Episodes Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Joseph Episodes Category:Cody Episodes Category:Bowser Episodes Category:Chef Pee Pee Episodes Category:T-Series Episodes Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes Category:Simmons Episodes Category:From 2019 Category:MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:T-Series Arc Category:Fanon Distribution Program Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:Goodman Episodes